You Won't Be Mine
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: A story written by me with EO4EVER. When Allison turns 18, family problems send her to to Adam's door. But what'll happen when she falls for the guy who hates her? Drallison and slight Adison. NOTE-I used to be strangerthanfictionclub
1. Running Away

You Won't Be Mine

Chapter 1 (Strangerthanfictionclub)

Hey…ya…so EO4EVER and I and writing this together so…ya:)

* * *

I threw my belongings angrily into a bag. My 18th birthday had been nothing short of a disaster, no thanks to my parents. Why'd they have to be so damn close minded?

_*Flashback*_

"_Who are you inviting to your party?" my mom asked._

"_Um…I guess some friends from school…ya know, Joy, Teri, Kaycee…I HAVE to invite the other Idols…"_

"_Not that _Adam_ guy…" she sneered._

"_Yes, I'm inviting ADAM. Mom, why do you have to hate him?"_

"_Allison…" she sighed. "Adam's gay…"_

"_Thanks for the newsflash Mom EVERYONE KNOWS THAT…"_

"_Allison, I don't want you to be around him…"_

"_Why not? Because he's gay? Because he's not afraid to be himself? Mom, I'm sorry but look past the label and see the person. The good person Adam is."_

"_Allison, that's NOT-"_

"_Mom I love him for who he is. He's my best friend, gay or not. Why can't you listen to me? I thought you'd understand! Didn't you go through something coming to this country?!?"_

"_Alli-"_

"_Mom, just-"_

"_Allison…just…just go to your room…"_

"_NO! What the hell did I do?!? Stand up for my brother!"_

"_Allison do NOT talk to me like that. I'm your mother and-"_

"_Look at the calendar. April 27__th__. I'm an adult now Mom."_

"_ALLISON!" she yelled._

_*End of flashback*_

I was done here. I hated it. I didn't want to be anywhere near my parents. I looked at my room. All of the belongings in my drawers were thrown in bags or across the room. I grabbed my things and threw them into my car, leaving a note on the kitchen counter and driving to the one place I would be welcome. Adam's house.

It took a little under an hour to get to Adam's house. For once, there were no paparazzi there. _Good_, I thought. What would they think if they saw my going into Adam's house late at night on my 18th birthday with bags? I ran to the door, bringing only my purse. As I locked the car door, the sound of the key broke the dead silence for only seconds, leaving my in the silent dark April night, waiting for an answer.

After a few minutes, a shocked Adam answered the door. His hair was messy and his makeup smudged. I could only cringe at what and who (obviously Drake) made me wait at the door for so long.

"A-Allison? What are you doing here?"

"I-I'll explain later…can I…can I come in?"

"Sure…" I sat on the couch. Adam came to sit next to me. "Allison, what's wrong? You don't look so good…I mean, usually you just invite yourself in or threaten to break down the door…" I managed a small smile. "But really. Not that I'm not glad to see you..happy birthday by the way…anyway…why are you here?"

I sighed. "I…I left home…I couldn't deal with my family anymore…"

"Alli…tell me what happened…you're not…"

"NO!"

"Okay good…Keep going…"

"Well…It's kinda, well, you…"

"Me?"

"Um…yeah…my mom was being well…I guess to put it the nicest way a b-"

"Is it because I'm gay?"

"Um…yeah…she was making a big deal out of it when I said I wanted to invite the Idols to my birthday party…"

"Allison, I appreciate you defending me, but I'm fine. I've learned that there are a lot of people in the world who don't approve of my…sexuality…and as much as we want to, we can't go around beating them all up…"

"Aw!" I laughed. "Why not?!?" Even if I was 18, there would always be a little bit of a 13 year old in me.

"Who was that Adam?" Drake yawned, coming down the stairs.

"Allison…" Adam yawned. "I guess you should go home now…your parents are probably worried about you and-"

My smile left. "I can't go back…I really…"

"But Alli…where are you going to go?"

"I-I was wondering if…if I could s-stay here…I have my stuff and-"

"Alli…"

"Adam…can I talk for you for a sec…"

"We're gonna need a lot of secs…"

Drake and I gave him a look. Drake looked at me. It took Adam a minute, but he realized what he said (took long enough)…Slightly embarrassed, he walked upstairs with Drake leaving me, once again, alone and in the dark.

I tried to think about what I would do, barely being an adult and on my own. But for some reason, all I could think of was that look Drake gave me. And his beautiful blue eyes…

* * *

And the first person to tell me who sings this song gets…hm…idk…whatever you want that I could actually give you=P


	2. Chapter 2

**You Won't Be Mine- Chapter 2 (EO4EVER) **

I stayed down there while Adam and Drake were talking upstairs. About me. I didn't know why I just couldn't stay… just for a day or two. I was going to find my own apartment soon enough, anyways. I could always stay with Kris and Katy for a while, but he lived two hours away from here in the other direction, so an hour away from me, and I was pretty sure that Kris was on tour at the moment. Plus, we haven't talked in months.

I didn't want to just show up with only Katy there (if she even was there) and barge in like that. That was why I came over to Adam's house. But I didn't know that Drake was going to react so badly to me showing up. I knew that we never got along, but still. I would think that he would have somewhat of a heart in there.

And I couldn't stop thinking about the look that he gave me. And why I kept thinking about his eyes… those blue eyes…

(Upstairs with Adam and Drake)

"Adam, she can't stay here," Drake said.

"Why not?" Adam asked. "She's my _best_ friend, Drake. What do you expect her to do?"

"I don't know. She's 18. She can figure something out. She's an adult."

"She's a _kid_, Drake. A child," Adam replied.

"Well then maybe she should go home if she's just a kid!" Drake yelled, losing his temper.

"Look, just let her stay for tonight and the three of us will talk about this in the morning. It's getting late and it's her birthday," Adam calmly replied.

I could hear everything downstairs. Well, I couldn't make out what they were yelling at each other, but I could hear yelling. And a lot of it.

This had to be the worst birthday in the history of birthdays. I had no where to go. I really thought that I could stay here, but now I'm not to sure. I had no idea where I was going to stay tonight, let alone eat. Sighing, I got up and got my purse. I figured when Adam didn't see me here, he would figure that I was gone. I got up and walked out the door.

(Upstairs with Adam and Drake)

"Well- did you hear that?" Adam asked.

"What?" Drake replied.

"The door," Adam said, before running out of the room and down the stairs. He looked around, not noticing her there, "Where's Allison?"

"I don't know, maybe she got some common sense, and went home," Drake said,

Ignoring his boyfriends words, he ran outside and saw her getting in the car.

"Allie!" he yelled. I turned around. Crud. He wasn't supposed to realize that I was gone. Well, not yet. I guess that I was just gonna stay in a hotel tonight if I could. Since I turned 18, I got access to all of my money that I got from my singing career. I can use some of that to get an apartment.

"Adam… it's fine. I don't have to stay here tonight," I replied.

"Where do you plan on staying then?" he asked me.

"A hotel, I guess," I shrugged.

"No. You're staying with me,"

"But Drake said that…"

"No," he interrupted. "You are gonna stay here."

"But Drake said that-"

"I don't care. I love him, but you're my little sister. Now get your bags. Then we can get you something to eat," he said. I sighed and got my bags and walked inside with him, looking down as I passed Drake and his beautiful blue eyes.

All right, not much, but it was as much as I could write. Reveiw plz.


	3. Blahzzz

Strangerthanfictionclub

Hm…no one has guessed yet…XP Okayzzz…ya…on with the fic…=P

* * *

All I had to say was that Adam was amazing…Somehow, he was able to convince Drake to let me stay. I owe him big…

"I'll only stay for a week…not even…I'll be out of your way in-" Adam interrupted me.

"Allison. Stay as long as you need to. You're not in the way…" Drake grunted as Adam said the last part. I don't know why he hates me so much. I never did anything to him…

"N-no…it's alright Adam…I was planning on going on tour soon…I guess this would be a good time…I can think about what I'll do with my life after that…I mean, I already have money from Idol and my album…"

"Alli…" Adam walked over to the couch where I was sitting. "I'll always be here if you need anything ever….Ugh…that reminds me…I have to go to a meeting tomorrow…tour stuff…"

"D-don't worry…I'll be out of here way before you go on tour…Actually, I see if I schedule anything today so I can get started and-"

"Alli…you're my little sister. I told you. I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Adam…I kinda owe you…"

"Don't worry Alli…get some sleep. Happy birthday"

"'night Adam…"

Despite going through the worst birthday ever, I fell asleep somewhat easily, knowing Adam would be there if I woke up screaming.

Which I did. Twice.

The first time, it was after I had a nightmare. I couldn't remember all of the details, but it was something like Adam died and I was alone…well, except for the other idols, but none would ever be an Adam to me. Even Kris, our other brother, our Megan and Jasmine, my sisters, and Danny, our dad, and…Our whole dysfunctional family…

Adam came in the room and calmed me down…and lacked a shirt…I don't want to know…About a year ago, I would have been thrilled, but I had gotten over my crush on him. After about ten minutes, he left, and I somehow fell asleep again.

The second time, my nightmare was something about Simon Cowell trying to sing and dance…afros did NOT look good on him…

This time, luckily, Adam slept through this. _Good_, I though, _I REALLY don't want to explain…_

Drake came in.

"Look Allison, Adam's asleep and told me to come in and check on you. Now tell me what the hell is wrong so I can go back to sleep…"

I sighed. Drake hated me. "Nothing…just a nightmare…"

"What was it about…" he sighed, inviting himself to sit on my bed.

"It was pretty scary…Simon was on stage and-"

Drake was asleep…on my bed…Quickly, I left the room, going into Adam's.

"Adam…Drake fell asleep in my room…can I stay with you?"

"Yeah…whatevvvvvvvvvvvvv…" Adam grunted between snores. I got into bed, falling asleep, waking up in the morning as if nothing was different…though Adam apparently didn't remember anything, as he screamed when he turned over and saw my in his bed instead of Drake…that woke me up…

----------------

"Okay, so I have to go to my meeting and DRAKE WILL GET HIS ASS DOWN HERE AND GET ALLISON WHATEVER SHE NEEDS!!!"

"Whatever…" Drake yawned, grabbing something from the refrigerator and sitting on the couch as Adam left.

"So I guess I'm stuck with you…" I sighed, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Allison...I guess we should talk…"

"…okay…"

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you!" I WANTED to say I love you, but Drake was Adam's, not mine. Whether Drake hated me or not.

"Allison, Adam's not going to love you as more than a sister…"

"Wha-what made you think I liked Adam?"

"Well, first of all you came to his house and you're living here now…"

"Only for a week or so…"

"Sure…that's what I said…" he smirked. "Second, you slept in his bed…with him in it…"

"That's because you fell asleep in mine…ugh, why do you have to make this conversation sound overly sexual?"

He laughed. "Wow…you're actually pretty funny Allison…like that Simon Cowell thing you said last night…"

"You remember that? I thought you were asleep…again with the wrong conversation…"

"Yes Allison, I remember that…"

"So what should we do?"

"Watch TV?"

"Whatev…is Family Guy on?"

"I love that show!"

"Me too!"

We watched TV until Adam got home.

"Well you two seem to be getting along…" he smiled.

"Ya…" We laughed. And I looked into his blue eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4

The long over waited next chapter to You Wont Be Mine, a Drallison fic that Strangerthanfictionclub and I are writing together.

**You Won't Be Mine: Chapter 4 (eo4ever) **

Later, I walked into Adams room. He said that he needed to talk to me about something. I didn't know what it would be, but I went anyway.

I knocked on the door. "Come in," he replied.

"Hey Ada," I said, walking in. He was putting on a tie. "You… look nice,"

"Thanks," he smirked. "Drake and I are going out in a while,"

"Oh," I sighed. So that's why Drake was so dressed up downstairs. He looked so… hot. Not that I would ever mention that to anyone. He wore a shirt that really brought out his blue eyes.

One Adam got home, Drake went back to hating me. So it was like the two hours that Adam was gone meant _nothing_ to him. It was awful. So it was like whenever we were around other people, he pretended that I don't even exist. And whenever it was just the two of us, he was nice.

And the weird part was that I loved him either way.

"I just wanted to tell you that you can stay here as long as you want," he said.

"I'll be gone in a week, Adam," I replied.

"No, its fine, Alli. I want you here. Even if Drake doesn't want you here, I do. You can stay for as long as you need," he replied. "And guess who I'm going on tour with?"

"Who?" I asked.

"You,"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! You and me. An entire tour!"

"That's amazing!" I hugged him. "Well, I better let you get ready for your date…"

I walked back down stairs, sad. I would be alone for the night. And Adam was going on a date with Drake. It shouldn't bother me this much, but it does.

And what was on my mind the most was that whenever Adam was around, Drake pretended that I didn't even exist. When anyone was around he acted that way. And when it was just the two of us, things were… different.

I went and sat down next to Drake and folded my arms over my chest.

"Anything wrong?" he asked me.

"You!" I shouted. "You act like I don't even exist when ever Adam is around!" I had lost my cool now. "You and I both know that we can get along. SO why do you act like I don't exist?!" I asked. He turned away so that I couldn't see him. "Hey! I'm talking to you here!"

He turned back to me. "Sorry, okay. I'm sorry," he said.

I looked into his blue eyes. Man, why do his eyes gotta be blue?

But then he did something that I don't even think _he_ expected.

He leaned forward and kissed me.

Right on the lips.

LOL. I didn't know how to end it. Please leave a review/ comment!


	5. Drake's Secret

Chapter 5-Strangerthanfictionclub

Yay! I actually updated this! Once I got the idea for this chapter, it just all came to me=D

* * *

Allison's POV

Somehow, even after everything, I found myself kissing back. He seemed surprised at first, but still kissed me back. After what felt like forever, my mind snapped back into place, and I pulled away.

"What the fuck was that Drake?!?"

"Be quiet!" he whisper yelled at me. "Adam can't hear this." I looked into his blue eyes. Why must I love blue eyes?

"W-why not?" Drake pulled me closer, whispering in my ear.

"Because I really do care about you. You're the only person I've met who's excepted Adam and I as a couple. When he got to spend all of that time with you on Idol, I was jealous. Hell, I didn't know you, but I hated anyone who could take my boyfriend from me like that. But then I got to know you. Adam told me why you ran away."

"Is that why you gave in?" I asked.

"Yeah. I didn't tell him, but that changed me. Knowing that someone could care about someone like me who wasn't like me. No one else ever has. You're like no one else." I laughed at the cheesy song reference.

Then it hit me. "So that's why you moved in with Adam…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing…" I sighed, embarrassed. Drake looked at me for a minute before speaking.

"Yes. I know what you were thinking. Everyone else has rejected me. Whether it was for my art, a job…anything…I'm too open. I've never found a reason not to be. Life's too short to be something you're not. But I'll tell you it definitely hasn't been easy. Even my family's rejected me. If you thought you're mom was bad when you talked to her about Adam, you should have seen my mom when I told her I was gay."

"She kicked you out?!?"

"No. Worse. Like you did, I left on my own. After my dad said some horrible things to my face, and my mom let him do it. She just sat and watched. My brother tried to defend me. My dad just ignored him. That was the scariest moment of my life. He looked ready to kill and-" Tears filled Drake's eyes as he recalled the memory.

"It's okay Drake…I'm here…" I was horrified. Only a heartless bastard could reject someone like that just because of their sexuality, let alone their own child. True, I didn't know Drake's parents, but I just wanted them to feel what they had done to their own flesh and blood. It was horrible.

Adam's POV

I walked downstairs to the strangest sight. Drake, for the first time ever, was crying, and, possibly even more shocking, Allison was holding him close to her. Too close.

"Drake, are you alright?" I asked, walking over and joining them. He looked up. It was a terrible sight. His eyes were puffier than anyone else's I had ever seen. It made me sad, even though I didn't know what had happened.

"Y-yeah…" he didn't look it at all, but I went along with it.

"What happened?" I whispered to Allison.

"Don't tell him…" Drake cried. "It's not your fault Adam. I just never was strong enough to tell you the truth…"

"Don't be Drake upset Drake. We can talk when you're ready." With that, I got up and left the room. It was very odd though. Drake had always been very open. Just like me, all you had to do was ask, and most questions were answered.

I could tell that Allison liked Drake. There was something in the way she looked at him that showed more than sympathy. I just didn't want her to get her heart broken. Especially not by Drake. If he were to hurt my little sister, I'd kill him.


End file.
